Olor a fruta madura
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: En el recuerdo se perciben los olores, en los olores los sabores y en los sabores los amantes


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: En el recuerdo se perciben los olores, en los olores los sabores y en los sabores los amantes

**Olor a fruta madura**

**La situación**

Cuando te preguntan a quién amas... ¿en quién piensas?

-¡El globo!

-Agárralo

-Pero sujétalo fuerte

-Si me das la mano

-Ya la tienes

-Con la otra boba

Deslizó el cordel por sus dedos regordetes sujetando la cinta blanca que va agarrando la bomba azul.

"Click" se escucha al instante. Una fotografía queda impresa y con ella los recuerdos de un paseo al parque. Un día de llovizna molesta, de esa que no es mucha pero que moja más que un aguacero.

-Mira que hasta en las manos salgo un poco gordo.

-Sales bien, te quejas demasiado

Un hombre de contextura gruesa y un poco obesa rió ante la misericordia de su novia. Ella muy delgada, muy espigada, de nariz algo chata y mirada molesta. Con un carácter de perro y con certeza, la tipa más celosa del planeta. Condenada, ¡cómo la amaba!

-Esta me la quedo para mí

-Eres tan redundante hombre.

-Déjame hablar como yo quiera

-Pues hablar como uno quiera no significa que uno hable bien

-Mujer, cállate ya

Le miró, con sus mejillas regordetas. Con una papada que había salido en cuestión de días. Tomaba su mano que era ya dos veces más que la suya. La sudadera que se colocaba para disimular su enorme barriga sólo hacía que se notará más aquello que quería ser disimulado. El número "66" de la espalda se expandía de tal manera que parecía un "88".

-Qué feo estoy ¿verdad?

La mujer le vio a través de sus lentes de sol. Se los bajo hasta la mitad de la nariz viéndole por encima de ellos.

-Siempre has sido feo amor.

Se empinó para darle un suave beso a esos labios casi inflados.-Pero para mí eres lo más hermoso que ha pisado la tierra, Naruto.

El chico le devolvió el beso con un poco de presión quitándose al instante. Acarició el rostro de su esposa. Un suave viento los despertó y ella le vio. Estaba exhausto, sudaba más que cerdo en matadero. Sólo habían caminado 15 minutos y se veía tan mal.

-Regresemos a casa

-No Sakura, no quiero.

-Volvemos mañana

-No… ya no volvemos. Ya jamás volveremos.

Ella con angustia soltó la mano de él y limpió sus ojos aguados y nariz con mocos. Se hiperventiló un poco restregándose el rostro con el afán de no causar más incomodidad.

-Regresemos- dijo él con tono neutro volviéndola a tomar de la mano. Caminaron lento y él parecía un pingüino. Varios hombres los miraron y ella sintió rabia. Quiso matarlos. Pero entonces giró su cabeza para ver al rubio a su lado y notó sus ojos apagados, su boca abierta sin casi respirar y ella pareció sentirse igual. Qué sufrimiento eran esos últimos días. Ambos sabían. Y cuando ese sentimiento se esparce y se queda no hay mucho campo para las esperanzas.

La muerte será siempre, sólo una transición hacía el final del ciclo. Ambos siguieron avanzando al paso lento y torpe de él mientras ella agarraba su grande cintura con el fin de darle balance.

-Queda poco ya

-Se me antoja ramen-le contestó él

-Cuando lleguemos te daré todo el que quieras-susurró ella acongojada con esa voz torcida tan difícil de sacar cuando el nudo del llanto cierra la garganta.

Sin nada más se apresuraron a su hogar. El sitio donde se escribiría el punto final a la historia de ambos.

**Ella**

La vi llorar sin remedio en el pasillo fuera del consultorio del oncólogo. El cáncer que se le diagnosticó a mi cuerpo bien formado no le cayó muy bien a ella. Sakura siempre fue de aspecto fuerte pero muy débil dentro de sí. Muy recta en sus principios pero muy inmadura en su actuar. Era una dualidad muy interesante que siempre me pareció muy divertido explorar. Personas así, como ella, son fáciles de hacer enfadar. Ella todo se lo toma muy en serio. Yo no tanto. Eso a ella le irritaba bastante. Eso, la verdad, sólo me animaba a reírme aún más de la pobre.

Mi esposa no es muy bonita. Tiene el cabello corto como un chico y no se lo peina nunca. Así que andaba siempre con las puntas en todas las direcciones. Era muy plana de pecho, parecía una eterna adolescente intentando llenar un sostén copa B con medias o motas de algodón.

Muy mandona, bastante brusca, altanera y a veces muy grosera. Me intentó golpear una que otra vez y eso me hace preguntarme ¿por qué nunca llamé a Servicios Sociales a denunciarla?

Sakura es también mi amiga de infancia. He visto como le da forma a sus metas, como ha llorado por sus sueños no cumplidos y como frunce el cejo cuando come limones. Son su fruta favorita. Termina toda pelada de la boca. Pero para ella no es problema. Se unta un poco de crema blanca alrededor y sigue tragando como un pato.

Vi su fragilidad en momentos donde nadie más notó. Como ahora. Ahí apoyada contra la pared y manos en sus orejas en un trance de negación profundo. Yo prefiero no pensar en esas cosas. Es más sencillo evadir las complicaciones de la vida. Se pasa mejor y no se sufre tanto. Ella no puede hacer eso. Sufre por ambos y grita por mí. Como amo a mi esposa.

**Él**

Qué guapo que se veía. Con su camisa de manga corta. Deportiva en blanco un poco amarillento. Su cabello a ras, se vislumbraba rubio. Parecía que le hubiera caído una garrafa de cloro en la cabeza.

Sonreía a un niño en el parque. Se había caído y llevaba la rodilla raspada. De seguro que le dejaba cicatriz. De esas que siempre llevas y que te recuerdan los pasamanos que cruzaste, las sogas que saltaste y los rodaderos en los cuales te deslizaste.

-Ya vas ¿todo bien no?

El chico lo volteó a mirar y soltó otro llanto acompañado por mocos que se metían a su boca.

-Hombre que asco- tomó parte de su camisa y le limpió la cara. El niño se refregó en la franela y adquirió otro semblante.-Además, ¿te digo un secreto?- el niño asintió curioso- A las niñas les encantan los hombres con cicatrices. Les atraen bastante.

-A mi no me gustan las niñas señor.

-Si bueno, lo harán algún día- le contestó él viendo al niño marchar de nuevo al sube y baja.- ¡Me darás las razón a futuro!

-Mira que dar esa clase de "asesoramientos" Naruto. A ninguna mujer le gustan las cicatrices. ¿De dónde sacas tú esas idioteces?

-Pues…Sakura-chan… tu misma- el hombre tartamudeaba haciendo gestos raros con sus brazos tratando de señalarse una que tenía en el mentón.

-Bueno, es que eres tu… eso lo hace sexy-sin más, la mujer se giró y caminó de largo.

¿Entonces sí o no era lo de las cicatrices? El hombre la siguió hasta quedar a su lado. –Se nos hace tarde.

Él no respondió- Tu mamá está como loca buscándote. Tu papá está en el hospital y Sasuke anda mirando por toda la ciudad a ver si da contigo.

-Qué escándalo. Ni que hiciera diferencia.

Sakura se paró viéndole con mucho odio. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada y siguieron caminando- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Eres un niño de 6 años en un cuerpo de un tipo de 34. Es fácil dar con alguien de esas características.

Le vi de nuevo. No íbamos agarrados de la mano. Eso me fastidiaba muchísimo. Sentía que siempre era yo la que hacía ese tipo de cosas… ¿qué era mucho pedir que lo hiciera él?

-¿Por qué no me coges la mano?-preguntó con una ceja arriba

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque me tienes muy consentido

-Que desvergüenza para decir eso.- Le agarré la mano con mala cara

Naruto tiene la tendencia a ser muy facilista. Da muchas cosas por sentado y eso me enerva. Se toma las cosas a la ligera la mayor parte de las veces y yo tengo la costumbre de echarme todos los problemas encima. A veces pareciera que yo ando amargada todo el tiempo. Él como si nada. Con una enfermedad terminal en progreso y él se escapa a un parque. A veces me pregunto ¿por qué me casé con él?

Hemos tenido nuestras bajas y ahora creo con seguridad que estamos en el fondo. Y no podremos salir de él. Así que es mejor acomodar un lugar acogedor ahí. Él es un poco más alto que yo. No mucho realmente. Con unas marquitas raras en las mejillas que las tiene un poco más anchas que el resto. Tiene buena espalda y lindas piernas. Siempre trate de depilárselas una vez y casi me mata. Fue divertido igual. Su aspecto ya no es como el de joven. De lo de antes ya sólo quedan su color de ojos y cabello. Su piel es más pálida, su sonrisa no es tan grande, sus esperanzas no son tan altas y su vida es muy corta. Como amo a mi esposo.

**Cuando él se fue**

Entonces mientras caminas por el parque y metes tus manos a la chaqueta encuentras pelusas, papeles y hasta una moneda de una denominación tan baja que ni se usa. Juegas un poco con ella y al final te ensucias las manos. Manos que luego sacas para refregarte los ojos y hacer ese sonido chamuscado que sale debido al movimiento tan brusco que haces. Como si estuvieras exprimiendo agua contra una esquina.

Y estoy bien, estoy bien. No hay que preocuparse de mi vida, es hora de decir estoy bien. Y creerlo, de tomar las tiendas de la situación y estar bien. De hacer lo que te gusta y si miedo hacerlo. Está bien equivocarse. Y en el camino encontraras muchos amigos que estarán más felices que tu, y los odiaras por estar bien y tu. Y desearas que no sea así, y te dirás el ser "que ser humano tan horrible que soy".

Y mientras el viento trae consigo el olor de los bollos de canelas recién horneados de un vendedor ambulante, piensas que a veces es mejor comprar muchos gatos y no salir de tu apartamento. Una loca que no sale, ¿no sería genial? Pero luego piensas lo que te pierdes. A veces extrañas la alharaca de la gente con sus consejos tan trillados y estúpidos "ya verás como estas bien. Tienes que continuar con tu vida." La gente debería callarse y dejar de ser tan jodidamente feliz todo el tiempo. No les basta con estar tranquila. A veces es mejor la tranquilidad que tener una sonrisa enmascarada todo el tiempo.

Y mientras caminas jugando con las piedras, ves a los niños jugar en el pasamanos y oras para que se agarre y no caiga. Y recuerdas entonces cuando tú solías hacerlo. Cuando esa era tu meta del día, llegar hasta el final de la baranda. Y ponías todo de ti, y tenías ampollas, las cuales tu mismo reventabas con una aguja y veías toda esa agua salir para ponerte una bendita y seguir. Sientes que en verdad el paso que das hacia adelante es el futuro, y que no necesitas grandes planes en la vida. Y que está bien no estar tan cuadriculado y disfrutar de lo poco que produces y lo mucho que ganas con esos. Es difícil estar contento con lo que se tiene, siempre se tiende a desear de más. Pero no vemos la maravillosa y malditamente perfecta que es la vida como es. No es cuestión de conformismo, es cuestión de… avanzar un paso y un día a la vez.

**El desenlace**

Y pasas tu mano por la mejilla para limpiar una lágrima que baja fría. En ese lugar del rostro donde ya han pasado miles de millones, a estas alturas ya debería estar deshidratada. Respiras hondo para que ese nudo de la garganta baje con una pasada de saliva y continuar. Porque el recuerdo es vivo y tierno porque es oloroso y sensible. Porque lo sientes al lado tuyo mientras caminas con esas botas peladas en las puntas. Porque él está ahí con ese recuerdo de hombre libre. Oh esa libertad que ella jamás pudo tener. Con esa templanza y sonrisas tan despreocupada que a ella le encantaba y odiaba al mimo tiempo.

Extrañaba todo de él, no… realmente no extrañaba todo. Lo extraña a él solo. Con sus bromas estúpidas, sus retos contra ella donde él parecía siempre ganar y ella quedaba como una idiota siempre.

Porque él era de esos, de los que siempre apuestan así no ganen, porque en realidad el fin nunca fue ese. Porque son de los que les importa el intermedio. Los grises, no los negros o los blancos.

Sacó su cabello de la bufanda para que hondara con el viento y fijo su vista cansada enfrente.- ¿Sabes que te amo no?-pensó seria. EL viento se agitó con más fuerza y s piel se erizó más. Porque eso pasa con los años, con el tiempo. Porque a los 33 años piensas en lo que has dejado y lo mucho que has triado. Y tu cuerpo se vuelve como un barómetro a posteriori. Dejas atrás lo interpretativo para dar cabida a la esperanza aferrada en ti y sólo en lo que puedes llegar a lograr.

-No tiene mucho sentido lo que se dice, pero entre mas entiendes de lo que pasa a tu alrededor es más claro. Y está bien. Yo te perdí.-musitó sacando una foto de una regordeta mano sujetando un globo. -Encontré a ese hombre maravilloso que enfermó de repente y murió. No hay que adornar la partida, porque es como dar una noticia mala con hermosas palabras. Es mejor ser directos. Te largaste, como solías decir, hace 4 otoños. Dime algo, si te hubiera preguntando "quién era la personas que más amabas" ¿hubieras pensado en mi? Porque yo siempre que pienso en el amor, pienso frutas. Con tu tono de voz al decirme "te amo" yo sentía a veces la patilla cuando sentía pasión en tu voz. Como algo refrescante. Pero cuando estabas enojado y tenías que decírmelo pensaba en una manzana roja, muy dulce. Porque ¿lo recuerdas? Tú las odiabas, preferías las verdes. Pero entonces cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor y me decías te amo, pensaba en una papaya. Porque es casi sin sabor pero te cae tan bien siempre que la comes. Te cura de cualquier mal y es la comida del enfermo. Pero cuando me agarrabas de la cintura tomándome como tuya, con cada gemido que decía ese sentimiento yo pensaba en un limón. Y ese olor me inundaba el cerebro y me sentí eufórica. Es mi fruta favorita.

"Veo tu mano en este papel y ¿sabes algo? Mis ojos ya no me pesan tanto. Y siento que tú ya no estás a mi alrededor. Y no lo soporto pero está bien. Está bien salir adelante, está bien volver a oler las frutas. Tal vez encuentre un kiwi, y lo odiaré porque soy alérgica ellos.

Pero tu esencia permanecerá, como un inolvidable aroma a banana. Porque tu cabello me decía eso. Con ese color vivo y brillante. Naruto, tu siempre serás una banana".

Toma la foto, deja la fuerza, y entre sus dedos la imagen se dispara al cielo como huyendo de su agarre. Volando sin rumbo el último adiós se dispersa nebuloso con la promesa del anhelo.

**FIN**

Mmm este era realmente el one shot con el que iba a participar en el infame concurso del cuarto aniversario pero como que no alcancé por cosas de la vida. El caso es que al ver que ya ni mas decidí postearlo hasta ahora (nada que ver sobre "4").

Este mini cutre fic, es para mí un paso importante en mi vida personal por varias cosas que me sucedieron allá, at the real life. Así que este logro lo celebro.

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Escaflowne- ESCAFLOWNE OST_


End file.
